Endless Autumn (My Last Autumn Wish)
by Malaikat Tak Bersayap
Summary: Aku mencintainya.. Walaupun ia hanya menganggapku adik, tidak mengapa.. Aku hanya berharap, aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum setiap hari..


**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto**

**Attention : Gaje, Weird, AU, OOC, Typoooo? :_: hiks**

**Endless Autumn (My Last Autumn Wish)**

**Chapter 1**

Aku menatap beberapa helaian daun pohon yang mulai berjatuhan di seberang sekolah ku. Aku tersenyum tipis. Ah, sebentar lagi musim gugur akan tiba ya?

Sehelai daun berwarna kecokelatan terjatuh, kemudian membelai pipi ku. Aku menangkap daun itu, kemudian mendongak. Pohon ini pun, sebentar lagi akan berguguran.

Aku mengetatkan pelukan ku pada kedua tangan ku. Hangat. Musim gugur memang musim yang paling menenangkan. Aku suka. Aku suka warna dedaunan yang menjadi keemasan saat di terpa matahari, aku suka saat berjalan dan menemukan sehelai daun menyapa pipi ku, dan aku suka karena di musim itulah aku bertemu dengannya. Seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku..

Kring! Kringggg!

Bunyi bel sepeda mengagetkan ku. Tanpa menengok pun, aku tahu, siapa pemilik dari suara bel sepeda itu.

"Ahh, gomen ne, Naa-chan. Tadi Kakashi-sensei memberikan tambahan soal untuk aku pelajari di rumah. Aku lama ya?" tanyanya sambil berjalan turun dari sepedanya. Lelaki berambut oranye itu akhirnya menyenderkan sepedanya ke tembok, kemudian berjalan ke arah ku dan berhenti tepat di samping ku.

Aku menggumam tidak jelas. "Ya, onii-chan sungguh lama sekali. Nii-chan menyebalkan." ucapku sambil membuang muka.

Lelaki berumur 11 tahun itu tertawa. "Ah, jangan ngambek Naa-chan. Kau tahu, aku bisa mendapat serangan jantung kalau sampai aku membuat adik manis ku menangis.." Dengan tangan besarnya, laki-laki bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu mengelus rambut ku lembut. Bahkan sangat lembut, seolah aku adalah yang paling berharga di dalam hidupnya.

Aku hampir saja menumpahkan air mata ku. Masih ingatkah dia akan janjinya dulu? Janji bahwa dia tidak akan mengijinkan siapapun, termasuk dirinya, membuat ku menangis..

Dengan suara tercekat, aku berkata, "A-Aku cuma bercanda onii-chan. Aku tak mungkin marah hanya karena menunggumu beberapa jam saja. Aku kan, sangat menyayangimu. Kau tahu itu.." ucapku sambil memeluk lelaki itu erat. Inilah pria yang paling berharga di dalam hidup ku. Pria yang sudah aku tunggu selama 5 tahun. Walau, hubungan yang kami jalani hanyalah sebatas kakak dan adik. Entah sejak kapan, aku mulai mencintainya. Tak masalah dengan hubungan kakak adik yang selalu di katakannya. Karena, aku jadi bisa dengan bebas memonopolinya, dan berada di sisinya. Walau dia tidak pernah tau, di balik semua senyum ku, tersimpan sebuah cinta untuknya..

Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut saat mendengar ucapanku. "Nii-chan juga sangat menyayangi Naa-chan.." ucapnya sambil membalas erat pelukanku. Tangannya kini membelai lembut punggung ku, sungguh, aku tidak ingin semua ini berakhir. Andai, aku bisa menghentikan waktu. Biarkan aku, tenggelam dalam perasaan ini, walau hanya sekedar rasa sayang antara kakak dan adik..

Pelukan itu akhirnya terlepas, membuat kesedihan tampak nyata di mataku. Jangan lepaskan aku, Nii-chan..

"Lho, kok, Naa-chan sedih? Kenapa? Aku terlalu erat memeluk Naa-chan ya? Sakit?.." tanyanya dengan nada khawatir yang amat berlebihan.

Aku mengucek mataku yang terasa perih, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Baka. Aku tak apa-apa. Hanya ada debu yang masuk ke dalam mata ku." kilah ku sambil menoleh ke arah lain. Jangan menatap ku seperti itu Nii-chan, kau membuatku semakin percaya untuk berharap..

Lelaki itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hei, Hei, Naa-chan, Nii-chan kan sudah bilang. Jangan berkata 'Baka' seperti itu. Ahh.. Padahal baru saja aku ingin mentraktirmu es krim Strawberry di Autumn Cafe.." gumamnya.

Mendengar kata 'es krim' membuat ku menoleh ke arahnya. "Nani? Apa Nii-chan bilang tadi? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi! Huu! Aku mau, aku mau, aku mauuu.. Ya, ya, yaa.. Nii-chan.." rayu ku sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas.

Nii-chan terdiam sejenak. Sesekali matanya melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, seolah menimbang-nimbang. "Hmm.. Gimana ya.. Nii-chan beliin nggak yah.." godanya sambil menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya. Tanda berpikir.

Aku merajuk. "Yah, yah, jadi dong Nii-chan.. Yaa.. Pleasee.." Kini aku sudah menempelkan kedua tangan ku di depan dada. Bukan es krim yang aku inginkan, aku hanya ingin berada lebih lama di dekatnya. Walau, yang ia tahu, es krim lah alasan yang membuatku betah di sana. Aku tidak peduli, apapun itu, aku hanya ingin bersamanya..

Pria itu memutar bola matanya sekali, kemudian berdeham. "Ehmm.. Baiklah.." ucapnya yang di sambut oleh gumaman 'Yes' dari bibir ku. "Tapii.." lanjutnya lagi.

Yah, masih ada kelanjutannya. Bahu ku akhirnya melemas. "Apa.. Apa.. Tapi apa?" tanya ku penasaran.

Lelaki itu menempelkan telunjuknya pada pipinya. "Ini.." ucapnya sambil mendekatkan pipinya kepada ku.

Wajah ku memerah. Nii-chan, jangan bilang kau ingin memintaku untuk mencium pipimu. Dengan suara bergetar, aku berkata, "Apa? Kalau Nii-chan ingin menyuruh ku menghitung jerawat yang baru muncul di pipi Nii-chan, jawabannya, tumbuh 1 tuh!" ucapku acuh sambil membuang tatapan ku. Jangan buat aku terlalu dalam menyelam ke dalam rasa cinta ini, Nii-chan.. Jangan..

Lelaki itu cemberut. Kemudian meraba pipinya sendiri, seolah takut bahwa perkataan ku tadi menjadi kenyataan. Hembusan nafas lega terdengar saat ia menyadari bahwa aku hanya bercanda. Ia menyipitkan matanya, kemudian menatapku. "Cium dulu pipi Nii-chan kalau mau Nii-chan traktir.." ucapnya sambil kembali menyodorkan pipinya.

Aku terkesiap. Detak jantung ini mulai tak menentu. Aku meneguk ludah ku, kemudian mendekatkan bibir ku ke pipinya. 'Cup' .. Perlahan, aku mengecup pipinya dengan lembut. Kemudian, dengan secepat kilat menyudahi ciuman kecil itu.

"Su-sudah tuh.." ucapku sambil memeluk kedua tanganku. Mencegah kedua tangan itu untuk meraih wajahnya dan menatap matanya sambil berkata, 'Aku menyayangimu, Nii-chan..'

Lelaki itu sepertinya tidak menyadari pergumulan hati ku, karena, yang selanjutnya ia lakukan adalah tertawa. Aku tersenyum. Tuhan, begini pun cukup bagi ku. Perasaan cinta ini, tidak berharga berapapun di banding melihat tawa orang ini. Tawanya, jauh lebih berharga di banding apapun.

Tiba-tiba, tangan besar dan hangat milik Nii-chan meraih wajah ku. Lelaki itu kemudian mendekatkan wajah ku dengan wajahnya. Mata birunya menatapku dengan lekat. Membuat ku dapat melihat dengan jelas lumuran rasa sayang yang terdapat di kedua matanya. Sayang yang sangat besar dari seorang kakak, terhadap adiknya.

"Nii-chan sayang Naa-chan.. Tidak ada satu orangpun, yang boleh membuat Naa-chan menangis.." ucap pria itu sambil menatap ku lembut. Layaknya seorang kakak yang ingin menjaga adik kesayangannya.

Mata ku berkaca-kaca. Bodoh. Jangan ucapkan hal itu kepadaku dengan tatapan sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya, tahu. Tapi, akhirnya aku mengangguk.

"Loh.. Nangis lagi.. Hush.. Yasudah, ayo, kita berangkat, Naa-chan!" Tangan lembut itu mengusap kedua mataku. Sebentar, namun mampu menyentuh pertahanan hati ku.

Setelah duduk di atas sepedanya, lelaki itu menengok ke arah ku. Seolah meyakinkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. "Pegang perut Nii-chan ya. Nii-chan nggak mau Naa-chan lepas dari pengawasan Nii-chan." ucapnya lembut.

Aku tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk dua kali. "He eh."

Lelaki itu mulai mengayuh sepedanya, pelan. Aku tertawa kecil. Baka, Nii-chan. Aku tidak akan terlepas darinya kalau caranya mengayuh sepeda selamban ini. Aku mengetatkan pelukanku pada perutnya, kemudian, menyenderkan kepalaku di punggungnya. Hangat.

Tanpa sadar, air mata yang sedari tadi telah ku tahan, mengalir. Di tengah gugurnya daun, aku mulai menangis. Lelaki ini sungguh baik. Walaupun tidak mempunyai hubungan darah dengannya, ia sudah menganggapku sebagai adiknya sendiri. Sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, sejak musim gugur pertama ku, sejak aku pertama kali bertemu dan mulai jatuh cinta kepadanya..

Aku memejamkan mata saat merasakan sehelai daun turun kebawah pipiku. Kemudian, sambil memeluk tubuhnya, aku mulai tertidur..

Melupakan sejenak, bahwa semua hal ini di lakukan karena rasa sayang yang sebatas kakak kepada adiknya..

'Nii-chan.. Aku menyayangimu..'

* * * * * ooo * * * * *

To be continue..

Thanks God, udah bikin aku bisa ngebuat cerpen ini.. :')

Mind to RnR all? (:

Thanks to you, for reading.. Come back to read again yaa.. {} (:

Btw : Naa-chan itu nama tengah dari Hinata-chan.. Panggilan kesayangan Naruto untuk Hinata.. X)


End file.
